Teddy and the reason
by nd4ff
Summary: Teddy discovers some information about her break up with Spencer from a credible source.


The Reason

***** This is my first attempt at writing anything ever and I love Good luck Charlie with Teddy and Spencer. I'm writing this story because I feel that Teddy taking Spencer back got a negative rap from some quarters and that scenario needed a slight explanation. That explanation came from a surprising though credible source. Please read and review. Be kind as I have some other ideas I'd like to put down for all to read.**

Setting : Before and around the episode "Can you keep a secret ?"

Teddy couldn't believe her eyes when Spencer pulled off this Frog mask. Saying that she was shocked was putting it mildly. Spencer Walsh was the new frog, the guy that she had to perform with for the rest of the summer. Life was so unfair. As Teddy looked up into his handsome face, a sense of inevitability settled over her. She said goodnight to him and made her way home.

How was she going to kiss Spencer over and over ? Spencer was super hot. He was probably the hottest guy in school. But more than that when they were together, Teddy loved just being around him. She loved his kisses. She loved his arm around her shoulders. And now just because they were broken up didn't mean that the attraction was gone. If possible, he was even more attractive now than he was when they were dating.

Teddy herself had lied to Spencer after he followed her to the Ski Resort and kissed her on the ski lift. Her mind was not yet able to come to terms with Spencer possibly being the guy the psychic told her was the love of her life. So she lied to him by telling him that she did not feel anything when they kissed and sent him away. It actually broke Teddy heart a little when she saw him after that.

The next day their first performance as the Princess and the Frog was one of the most nerve-wracking days of Teddy's life. Spencer looked so handsome in the Prince outfit. The feel of his hand on her back as he guided her through the dance made her nerves almost scream. But when he bent his head down for the briefest of kisses, a feeling like that of a simmering volcano threatened to explode and she ran away from the performance in a panic.

Later that day when the doorbell rang, Teddy opened the door to Spencer who wanted to talk to her. Nearly trembling, Teddy stepped outside to talk to him. Spencer told her that he would quit the job seeing that Teddy got the job first because kissing him made her feel bad. Teddy then admitted that on the contrary, the kiss was good and not bad and she was now completely confused.

The truth was Teddy had never lost her feelings for Spencer. Yes she was angry with what he did to her but deep down inside Teddy knew that he was the love of her life and the brief kiss only confirmed her thoughts. Then Spencer took Teddy's hand and apologised for hurting her so much. He then cupper her cheek with his other hand and kissed her once more. Teddy felt as though she was floating towards heaven. When the kiss ended there was no doubt in her mind – yep Spencer was the one.

The next few days were a complete blur for Teddy. She had no idea whether she was on earth or in heaven. Each performance at Super Adventure Land was bliss. Teddy and Spencer had so much chemistry during their performances and their dancing and enacting of the cute fairy tale brought the audience to their feet night after night. After each performance the couple would share a soda and sometimes a bite to eat before going for a late stroll around super adventure land. Spencer would hold on to Teddy's hand and then kiss her good night. Each good night kiss nearly turned Teddy into mush. So much so that she nearly forgot that they had not yet spoken about the huge elephant in the room. Though Spencer had apologised, Teddy felt that her head still needed some sort of explanation though her heart and even her body had completely forgiven him.

A few days later, after Teddy and Spencer told Amy and Bob that they were back together and happy, Teddy met PJ in the kitchen. PJ noticed that Teddy looked really happy and asked his sister why. Teddy shyly told him that she and Spencer were back together again. PJ looked relieved which surprised Teddy. PJ hesitated before explaining to Teddy that Skylar had mentioned that she and Spencer were not really dating, she had actually met Spencer just the day before she dumped that smoothie on his head. Yes they had spent a few minutes chatting together and Spencer flirted a little and put his arm around her shoulder while chatting with her which Skylar took to mean that they were dating. He did also lie to both girls about being their cousin. For PJ, that was a simple reason of being backed into a corner when confronted. Did he feel that Spencer deserved the smoothie on his head and the desert on his face ? For sure. Did he think that Teddy was right in breaking up with Spencer for lying ? Sure. But PJ knew what it was to date and love Skylar. And Spencer had not done that. Not even close.

PJ looked at his sister and saw understanding dawn on her face. Understanding and a look of relief, followed by happiness. She nodded then gave PJ a quick hug and then drove off to meet Spencer at Super Adventure Land. Now her heart, mind and body were all free to love completely.

The end.

**PS - I absolutely love the character Skylar but she certainly was a ditzy self-proclaimed "air-head". Having her misunderstand a bit of flirting completely made sense to me.**


End file.
